It Doesn't Fit!
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig are a little curios on when another Kiku turns up in black uniform and there already being a Kiku in his bedroom. When Ludwig starts eavesdropping and hears...something unexpected from Kiku's room. Yaoi implied! Germany x Italy and Japan x Dark Japan. One-shot


FireCacodemon: Welcome to this one-shot.

Kiku: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

FireCacodemon: Yeah...sadly... Implied Yaoi but it doesn't go into detail.

Kiku: On with the one-shot?

FireCacodemon: Hai ^^

* * *

It Doesn't Fit!

"Veh~ Kiku's been really quiet." Feliciano mentioned to Ludwig. Ludwig looked up from his book and then looked upstairs at Kiku's room.

"Now that you mentioned it...he is really quiet. Normally we hear the sound of scratching but this time we're hearing nothing." Ludwig commented on the strange silence in the house. Not even Feliciano was making a noise which surprising. Feliciano was normally running around or was in the kitchen making pasta for everyone and then forcing Ludwig to eat the pasta with him. Now there was silence. Feliciano looked up at Kiku's room before there was a knock on the door. Ludwig got up from his seat and got up to go and answer the door. Ludwig opened the door to see Kiku standing there in his black uniform with the golden tassels on his shoulders, a golden chain and a jet black sash for his katana. Ludwig looked up and down Kiku before Feliciano appeared next to Ludwig.

"Kiku, I was wondering where you were. You were being awfully quiet up in your room." Feliciano told Kiku with a smile on his face.

"Gomenasai. I was out." Kiku simply told the two western nations. Kiku's voice was strangely dripping in poison and Ludwig could hear it in his voice.

"Are you ok? Did Alfred annoy you again?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"Hai, I'm ok and I didn't bump into Alfred-kun. I need to go up into my room." Kiku told the two western nations and even Feliciano could feel something off about Kiku. Ludwig nodded and let Kiku leave to his bedroom. There was something off about Kiku and they both knew it. If Kiku never bumped into Alfred then there was something wrong and Kiku always said Alfred-san while either talking to him or about him. Ludwig felt Feliciano tug at his sleeve. Ludwig sighed and turned to see Feliciano.

"There's something wrong with Kiku...I don't know what it is." Feliciano told Ludwig.

"Ja...I'm sensing it too. At least now hopefully everything won't be so quiet." Ludwig told Feliciano.

"I have a question Ludwig." Feliciano said before Ludwig looked puzzled at Feliciano.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Kiku walked through the door right?" Feliciano asked and Ludwig nodded.

"What's your point?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"Last night...before we all went to be we had Kiku with us...you know...in bed with us." Feliciano told Ludwig.

"You're right...and he didn't leave this morning...I was training out early in the morning...I would have seen if Kiku left the house." Ludwig said.

"So...there are two Kikus?" Feliciano asked really confused. That sparked questions and only Kiku knew the answer.

"I'm going to go up and talk to him." Ludwig told Feliciano.

"I'll stay here and make pasta!" Feliciano cried out before he ran off into the kitchen before Ludwig had a chance to stop him. Ludwig face-palmed but left Feliciano to do what he wanted. Ludwig started going up the stairs before he started to hear Kiku's voice. Kiku's voice wasn't dripping with poison like it was before.

"It won't go in." Kiku said in a growling tone of voice. Ludwig stopped on the stairs.

"It will if you let me put it in." Came Kiku's voice dripping with poison. Ludwig was now really confused. He didn't know that Kiku had a split-personality. Ludwig stopped the listen into what seemed to be an argument happening in Kiku's room.

"It's too large." Kiku moaned in a really seductive tone which caught Ludwig off guard completely.

"No it's just the right size." The voice dripping with poison came back again.

"I'm telling you...It's too big and it can't fit in." Kiku's normal voice came again. Ludwig knew that it was rude to enter someone's room without knocking. He had been scolded by Kiku many times for not allowing him time to get ready.

"And I'm telling you it's just fine. We both have it the same size so what's the difference." The poison filled voice came. So there were two people in Kiku's room. Ludwig was starting to get a better grasp of what was going on but still the something that confused him.

"Just take it out." Kiku's voice cried out before Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. Ludwig slammed open the door to see two different versions of Kiku. Kiku in his normal white uniform and then there was Kiku in his black uniform which Ludwig allowed in. White Kiku's katana was in the black Kiku's hands and he was trying to get the katana in the white sash where it should be.

"Konnichiwa, Ludwig-san." The Kiku in white greeted Ludwig while the Kiku in black ignored him.

"Wha...?" Ludwig started.

"You do realise it's rude to enter someone's room without permission?" White Kiku growled at Ludwig.

"Spare me the talk Kiku...who's he and what are you doing?" Ludwig asked as he pointed to the Kiku in black.

"That's Nihon and we were comparing katanas before we had to put them back in their sashes...When we tried we couldn't get my katana back in and Nihon couldn't get his katana back in his sash." Kiku informed Ludwig.

"I though...you were...What?" Ludwig asked really confused.

"Get your German but out of Kiku's room!" Nihon barked at Ludwig after realising who was there.

"Nein...I thought...you...were...you know...what me and Feliciano do." Ludwig still had the look of confusion on him.

"No...We were just checking katanas." Kiku told Ludwig. Ludwig slowly turned to leave the room. Nihon and Kiku watched Ludwig leave.

"What's his problem?" Nihon asked before he finally managed to get both katanas back into their appropriate sashes.

"I don't know" Kiku replied to Nihon. Nihon looked around Kiku's room and noticed that Kiku had some chains lying around his room from the last visit that Nihon came over. Nihon smiled before he turned back to Kiku.

"I see you haven't lost your interest over 13 years." Nihon said in a creepy tone of voice.

"I hide them when people come into my room or when I leave the house...they are your chains. And yours alone." Kiku whispered to Nihon.

"Let's test them out." Nihon said with a cruel smile on his face.

Hetalia – It Doesn't Fit!

"Ludwig, what happened in Kiku's room?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. Ludwig remained silent.

* * *

Ludwig: What the hell!? You can't end it like that!

FireCacodemon: I can and have ^_^

Kiku: I think we better go...

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Review it?

Ludwig: I'm going to blow you up FireCacodemon!

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


End file.
